Even until tomorrow and the day after that
by romanisan
Summary: Oneshot, completa. "Uma crença não é simplesmente uma ideia que a mente possui; é uma ideia que possui a mente." Hibari e Dino, dez anos no futuro. Dino/Hibari, D18. TRADUÇÃO.


**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Inspirado pelo desafio da comunidade _31 days_ no LJ; retirado da coleção de Março. É melhor ler acompanhada de música – escolha uma música melosa e melancólica da sua playlist. Se você não tiver nenhuma, procure por _Elephants, Horizon, _ou_ Sunday Afternoon_ da Rachel Yamagata. Você também pode ouvir as músicas de Vienna Teng, chamadas _Recessional _ou _Now Three._

_**~ even until tomorrow and the day after that ~**_

"Kyouya."

Luz do Sol.

"Kyouya, amor, acorda," eu pisco, e você está ali. Tecendo, tecendo, a luz do sol no seu cabelo, fios de ouro macios como a seda. Eu me estico e enrosco meus dedos neles, puxo você para baixo para um beijo. Não parece real, não real o bastante, então nós nos viramos, você e eu, caímos e nos enroscamos num amontoado de membros, exceto quando eu te prendo em baixo, você escapa e de repente está de pé ao lado da porta, me persuadindo a levantar com um sorriso. Eu nem ao menos vi você se mover.

"Vem, o café da manhã está pronto," você diz. Eu sigo.

Toda manhã é desse jeito, um despertar gentil. Chá e arroz; ovos e hashis. A movimentação amarela da asa de Hibird contra a parte de trás de minha mão; minha pele formigando em prazeroso reconhecimento. Eu queria que você se sentasse ao meu lado nos dias frios, mas eu nunca expressei uma queixa. As roupas nas minhas costas são o bastante para me proteger, e é o bastante que você esteja aqui, e não na Itália.

Do outro lado da mesa você silenciosamente assiste enquanto eu como, sozinho. Você já comeu seu café da manhã porque você freqüentemente reclama que eu acordo muito tarde. Dez horas não é muito tarde. Kusakabe está sentado perto da porta mais afastada, olhos fechados, sentidos em sintonia. Ele não diz nada quando eu brigo com você, uma careta curvando meus lábios. Você me olha demais.

"Tem algo errado, Kyouya?"

E você se preocupa demais. Você espera que eu responda enquanto eu mastigo? Eu não sou um mal-educado. Eu te encaro, do outro lado da mesa – mas dane-se aquele seu sorriso, seu sorriso que cega. Ah, mas eu, que amo dor, não posso fugir dele, então eu o bebo, o absorvo, queimo minhas retinas um pouco mais todos os dias, olhando para você e para seu irritante cabelo loiro.

"Você parece cansado." Um dedo você desliza contra minha bochecha, fugaz e gentil embaixo de cílios que se movem. "Você não dormiu bem noite passada?"

"Eu estou bem," eu digo, mas não estou. Os sonhos são perturbados por escuridão e inquietação, tanto quanto eu não posso expressar. Eu os bani de pensamentos. "Eu não preciso que um herbívoro como você se preocupe comigo."

"Ah, mas se eu não preocupar com você, Kyouya, como é que você vai se cuidar? Você não escuta a mais ninguém."

"Cuidado com seu ego, Cavallone."

O fogo em seu sorriso queima ainda mais.

Nada no mundo me fará deixar que alguém veja suas mãos em mim, então eu ando ativo e à frente, enquanto você fica para trás. Eu preferiria ter ficado em casa e ler, mas a Vongola não consegue, nem pela sua vida, fazer o trabalho propriamente sem ajuda. Você é completamente desnecessário, mas, é claro, o significado de necessidade nunca te incomodou em toda a sua vida. De fato, sua vida é um grande feixe de necessidade e falta de: você, o príncipe, criado para e cuidado por seu próprio exército de leais homens de ternos. Você nunca consegue distinguir necessidade de vontade, e então quando você quer vir junto, você diz que precisa vir junto. Eu me recuso a demonstrar meu prazer com a sua perceptível necessidade de mim.

Entrar na sala para instruções é tão satisfatório quanto sempre, com a ninhada Vongola silenciando seus respectivos barulhos discordantes com medo de me irritar. Você segue próximo, se sentando na cadeira vazia ao meu lado.

"Fale rápido, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Um sorriso desanimado, abatido e talvez um pouco intimidado é o que o maior herbívoro tem a oferecer antes de se lançar no esboço de uma operação de recuperação. De novo outra insignificante pequena facção da _yakuza_, uma com muita plebe futilmente recusando a autoridade do submundo, interferiu e roubou um trabalho de alta qualidade patrocinado pela Vongola. É apenas um pequeno consolo que eles não sejam parte dos aliados do clã Hibari, porque isso me isenta de qualquer responsabilidade pessoal de disciplina e, se necessário, punição dos crescentes cânceres no meu clã.

Outra hora passa no zumbir da voz do herbívoro, e, mesmo que eu perceba que eles estão estranhamente quietos para com você, eu me abstenho de falar. Eu não preciso me incomodar com trivialidades de herbívoros, e eu devo crer que você é muito capaz de tomar conta de seus próprios assuntos sem mim, animal desajeitado que você é.

Eu saio da sala, esperando por nenhuma, nem mesmo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, dispensa. Caso ele venha a pensar em mim como um de seus subordinados, eu vou estripá-lo do modo mais doloroso imaginável – ele sabe disso muito bem, ele mesmo. Você segue atrás de mim, obediente e quieto; atrás de nós está um atento Gokudera Hayato, olhos perfurando através de ilusões que não estão ali. O que ele pensa que vê eu não sei, mas aqueles olhos me incomodam, eles se atrevem a repousar _sobre_ mim. Eles não são dignos.

"Gokudera está só fazendo o trabalho dele, Kyouya," você murmura quieto com uma risada, sua respiração batendo contra o lado de trás do meu pescoço. Nós pisamos dentro dos raios de sol do pacífico terreno do templo de Namimori. Tem uma brisa balançando as árvores.

"Eu não lembro me perseguir como parte da descrição do trabalho dele." Kusakabe segue atrás de você, mudo e indefinível. Romario não está em lugar algum perto, talvez fazendo os trabalhos que você está abandonando para ter tempo no Japão, mas isso não é um problema; você me considera como sendo sua família, e como tal, permito que você lute caso haja necessidade.

Novamente você se delícia com uma risada. Ela se esconde, como água, na pele das minhas orelhas. "Ele é só uma pessoa muito observadora, Kyouya. É o trabalho dele ter certeza de que todos os Guardiões da Vongola têm o que precisam, fazem o que devem. Eu sinceramente tenho dó dele, coitado. Yamamoto bem que podia ser mais rápido, hmm? Honestamente, eles deveriam seguir em frente."

"Vitrola, Cavallone. Cale essa vitrola que é a sua boca." E então eu adiciono, "Desde quando você é tão fofoqueiro?" Nós deslizamos para dentro do carro, para sermos levados de volta para casa.

"Bom, desde que eu te conheci, Kyouya," O carro saiu do estacionamento o templo. Você se inclina sobre mim, e coloca sua boca contra meu pescoço. "Eu percebi então que eu precisaria de muito nonsense verbal para preencher o espaço entre nós que antecede a cama."

Eu tento reprimir, mas um sorriso se força através de meus lábios. O resto de hoje é livre; você vai estar comigo.

Ouça.

Ouça, você me diz silenciosamente, quando eu deito em seus braços.

Ouça com atenção a água gotejando. Ouça ao estímulo de notas por dedos ágeis, fluídos e graciosos, uma prova para a música. Ouça como o fluir para, ou parece parar, e depois se revela debaixo da lama do córrego, vibrante e triunfante, renascido.

Ouça, você me diz, porque esta é uma música que você ama, e você deseja compartilhar seu amor comigo. Quanto tempo se passou desde os dias em que eu te recusei? Quanto tempo se passou desde que você tinha suas mãos cortadas e ensanguentadas antes que pudesse tocar em mim? Quanto tempo se passou? Dez anos. Dez anos de nada a não ser você; eu perdi minha sensibilidade.

Eu não conhecia nada a não ser o mau do mundo antes de você, eu aprendi a defender. A defender a mim mesmo, o meu coração, minha alma. Nascido como eu fui em um clã de fortes linhas e falta de alegria, eu não podia ser culpado, podia? Eu não conhecia nada mais; eu tinha minha justificativa. Porque o que é um coração, minha mãe me diz, quando é um coração partido?

Nada.

Nada a não ser pedaços, cacos de vidro, impossíveis de voltar a sua forma um dia majestosa. Um coração, ela diz, é melhor intocado, imaculado, não amado. Um coração é melhor brilhando em sua pureza, um brilho tão refletor que é resplandecente, mais resplandecente do que qualquer outro, aos olhos de quem vê.

Mas ela nunca me disse, nunca, o que fazer quando alguém tão persistente e ganancioso quanto você põe os olhos em mim.

Talvez, então, talvez eu possa recuperar alguma independência de você em batalha, porque eu, eu sou indomável e orgulhoso. Eu sou Hibari Kyouya, e na ponta da minha dolorosa arma, o mundo inteiro se ajoelha. Isso teria sido o ideal, um herdeiro autossuficiente digno do clã Hibari, mas ideais são sempre jogados fora e massacrados pelo frio e maligno mundo, não são?

Assim que pisamos em caótico combate, ideais são jogados para fora da janela. A visão têm manchas pretas, aqui e ali, com explosões de luz, golpes do braço direito do Vongola, um dos herbívoros mais capazes, eu admito. Pressão atmosférica é cortada sob o máximo impacto das engenhosamente trabalhadas granadas de mão de médio alcance – e, surgindo logo atrás das explosões está a espada de Yamamoto Takeshi, mortal em sua precisão, um mínimo suporte para Gokudera Hayato. Se caso alguém sobreviver às queimaduras das explosões, a espada o aguarda ansiosa e sedenta por sangue.

Eu observo, atentamente, aos dois trabalhando através da plebe de irritados _yakuzas_. _Yakuzas_ idiotas, é isso o que eles são. Eles não têm chance alguma contra a Vongola, mesmo que a família seja geralmente um amontoado de herbívoros inúteis. Mas esses _yakuzas_ são mais baixos na cadeia alimentar; eles merecem ser devorados, porque este é seu lugar de direito.

Nós nos juntamos à luta, você e eu, juntos, lado a lado. Carne, braços e pés, flexionados na batalha, mas, ah, antes que eu perceba, eu já caí em um padrão, bem aprendido e arraigado dentro dos ossos do meu corpo. Eu protejo você.

E você protege a mim. Nós rodamos em um círculo, tomamos um banho de respingos de sangue, você em sua direita, eu na minha direita, balanceados e perfeitos como Yamamoto Takeshi e Gokudera Hayato em sua similar e intricada dança. A nossa, embora, a nossa é intencional e percebida, e a deles não – porque, como você disse, eles são pequenos e lerdos animais herbívoros, e nós somos melhores que isso, não somos? Pelo menos eu sou, porque eu jamais perderia tempo com assuntos como eles fazem.

Vem o fim do massacre e nós andamos através de membros e sangue, arruinando couro e ternos finos, mas isso não importa porque há muito mais de onde estes vieram. Eu sofri ataques que eu normalmente não sofreria porque você, herbívoro, faz um trabalho mal feito cobrindo a minha esquerda. Não há mais esperanças para você e é um verdadeiro milagre como você sobrevive na crueldade desse mundo, esse mundo que seleciona o seu tipo. Nesse ritmo, herbívoro, um dia você vai cair – e eu espero que eu não esteja perto quando isso acontecer, porque eu vou perseguir você no seu inferno pessoal, animal, e te estripar dez vezes por me deixar para trás.

"Você está bem?" o herbívoro pergunta, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é não estripá-los no desejo de sangue. Um olhar é tudo o que posso dar ao animal insolente, um particular Gokudea Hayato, muito preocupado e preocupante para seu próprio bem. Yamamoto Takeshi tenta oferecer ajuda, mas é claro que eu recuso. Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda de animais.

Escuridão me carrega em seus braços enquanto eu ando para longe das luzes opacas iluminando uma macabra cena de sangue e severos membros no chão. Yamamoto Takeshi e Gokudera Hayato amontoados juntos, conversando em vozes apressadas. Talvez você consiga ouvi-los de onde você está enquanto você analisa as perdas, quieto e despercebido. Talvez você consiga ouvir o que eles dizem, o porquê de Gokudera Hayato me atirar um olhar tão afiado.

Mas você finge não perceber. É claro que você finge não perceber. Você sempre foi muito fingido, Dino Cavallone, tanto que eu me pergunto se você algum dia mostrou sua verdadeira face para mim, quando estamos sozinhos. Se você não o fez, eu vou ter de simplesmente arrancar suas pequenas e insignificantes máscaras e te expor ao meu domínio.

Kusakabe prepara o carro quando eu chego, ainda manchado com uma quantia generosa de sangue, um pouco dela é minha. O homem me lança um olhar preocupado, mas sabe que não deve falar a não ser que eu lhe dirija a palavra. Ele foi bem treinado.

Demora um pouco até que você conclua seus assuntos com quem quer que seja você estava falando com do lado de fora e me siga para dentro do carro, mas eu estou contente em esperar e acalmar a corrente de raiva nas minhas veias. É apenas quando você desliza para o banco ao lado do meu que eu bato na divisória de vidro para sinalizar nossa partida. Gokudera Hayato continua com seu olhar incisivo sobre nós quando nós nos afastamos da ocorrida blitz.

E na sua casa você me guia quieto, seus dedos insistentes enquanto você puxa minhas mangas, em direção a um aguardado fumegante e prazeroso banho quente: uma limpeza, uma lavagem, de todo o sangue.

"Suas mãos," você diz para mim, "não foram feitas para serem manchadas com o sangue dos inferiores." Você e seu romantismo, nunca cansam. Esses dedos você beija um por um, finos e maleáveis, deslizando contra seus lábios. Peito a peito e pés a pés nós estamos de pé debaixo da torrente de água, e você ancora um lábio após o outro na minha pele e na minha pele e na minha pele. No sopro do vapor que se esfria suas mãos são plataformas gananciosas de desejo e vontade e necessidade, e, ah, a cascata contra seu pescoço, contra meu rosto, lava a sujeira do mundo para longe e deixa aqui somente um e um, juntos, um inteiro.

Talvez eu durma em seu berço, eu sei que não, mas quando eu abro os olhos eu estou na cama e você está ao meu lado e eu estou quente. Hibird se move alegremente no seu ninho de esplêndida seda e quentes e suaves roupas. Tudo está certo no mundo, você e eu; tudo está como deveria.

Isso é o contrário dos sonhos.

Nestes sonhos, você morre. Nessa obscura distorção da realidade, você morre, nós ficamos, você cai, eu permaneço, você morre. Nós estamos juntos em uma escuridão banhada a sangue e você vira presa de outra mandíbula. Você me prometeu não ser a presa de outra mandíbula.

Esse foi um engano, um erro de cálculo, uma aberração na equação. As coisas estavam saindo do lugar, não deviam acontecer deste modo. Os planos de Gokudera Hayato são completamente perfeitos – só que eu descubro que não foi ele quem planejou este ato, mas sim Sawada Tsunayoshi. E, é claro, o que mais eu posso esperar de alguém inferior como ele? Ele não sabe nada do intricado que é a dança, sabe nada sobre a linha que seguimos e o ritmo de nossos corpos. Ele arruinou tudo, maldito seja ele e sua miserável e insignificante alma, e lá vai ele feliz, sem nenhum traço de realização para destruir sua vida de criança desabrigada.

Maldito seja ele, maldito seja ele, maldito seja ele, você se foi.

Maldito seja você, oh, maldito seja você, maldito seja você, desde quando eu te quero tanto que chega a doer quando você não está aqui?

Lá no silêncio do sonho eu me giro e arranco em um repentino e veloz movimento de pés e acabo com todos os que estão em meu caminho. Porque eu não posso implorar, porque eu não posso salvar você, então eu te vingo, bem longe de onde você caiu, nunca ali para ouvir seu último suspiro. Porque eu não posso implorar. Porque eu não posso salvar você. Porque isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer.

Isso é tudo o que eu sei fazer.

A culpa é minha?

Não, não é.

Não, não é, porque por qual motivo eu deveria ser culpado por erros de tais animais herbívoros que não são nem ao menos dignos de serem nomeados? Porque eu deveria pagar o preço das deficiências deles e sofrer a sua perda? Sim, eu estou sofrendo, maldito, eu estou sofrendo, porque a lua não tem valor algum sem seu sol, não é mesmo? Você pegou o coração imaculado e deixou nele a marca das suas digitais, fortes e irresolutas como marcas de propriedade no liso e reflexivo vidro.

E agora a porcelana está quebrada, agora está quebrado, o coração está quebrado, nunca mais será o mesmo.

Mas isto é apenas um sonho, não é? E quando eu acordar você vai estar ao meu lado, me aquecendo, perto de mim, vivo?

Sim, sim, você está vivo – aqui está você, não é? Sólido e real. Eu acordo em uma escura meia-claridade iluminada pelo fraco fogo da lanterna, mas não me importo. Você está aqui. Você é luz o bastante para iluminar a noite.

"Está tudo certo...?" você soa incerto. Eu te preocupei? Sim. Esses sonhos, esses medos, essas coisas problemáticas.

Mas desde quanto eu sou dominado por triviais medos de morte? Minhas mãos, como garras e dolorosas, agarram sua gravata e te puxam para baixo. Com força eu te seguro, e com força eu te beijo, com força, nós nos movemos juntos em animalesco acasalamento, tudo é calor e paixão ardente na meia vigília da manhã.

Você resiste no começo – seu grande ego se preocupa demais por mim. Mas eu não sou nenhum filhote fraco querendo a suave segurança dos seios de sua mãe. Eu sou predador querendo carne e vítimas; eu sou um homem crescido, maldito, então faça seu trabalho e se mova. Não demora muito até que você se ajoelhe atrás de mim e eu sinto seu calor escorregar e deslizar em cima de mim e ohh para o prazer que com o qual eu me acostumei, suas mãos também são familiares. O cediço silêncio é pontoado com batidas do coração aumentando em dual crescendo, tapas e chupões e gemidos para implorar, suspiros de prazer e libertação.

Isso é real, eu digo para mim mesmo agora. Você é real, eu sinto você, _real_.

Eu não me importo que por um momento de confusa consciência você tenha cabelos e olhos escuros e um olhar obscuro, doloroso, enquanto você se ocupa sobre mim e sob mim e a minha volta e dentro de mim, porque você é você, Dino, Dino, _Dino_, o sol, o inacabável, a chama queimando no coração gelado de vidro.

Nós estávamos em Florença em uma noite de verão, quando você me deu um anel numa corrente; uma simples trança de prata e ouro, com o menor dos diamantes brilhando em sua forma arredondada. Você tinha proposto para mim, aquela noite; você me pediu para casar com você. Nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível, pois ambas nossas responsabilidades estão em nosso caminho, mas essa é uma noite de fingimentos, fantasias e amor, por isso eu o aceito, e você me dá, envolve meu pescoço com ele.

É uma coleira, uma coleira que eu possuo com a realidade. É o meu laço com você, e o seu laço comigo, uma promessa. Eu não sou uma pessoa de acreditar em promessas, mas um laço é um laço, você diz, e uma crença não é nada contra uma promessa. Ela existe independente de eu a considerar digna ou não de minha atenção – então porque me demorar no rio da negação? Isso é para herbívoros como Yamamoto Takeshi e Gokudera Hayato.

Um hábito feio isso se tornou, eu devo dizer, o fato de que eu toco e acaricio o anel em momentos aleatórios quando eu falo com você. Seu sorriso, talvez, é uma coisa desorientadora e que cega. Ele não conduz nenhum pensamento racional. Eu jamais vou dizer isso pra você, nem em um milhão de anos-luz, mas há alguma necessidade de eu fazê-lo? Não. Mesmo que eu odeie, eu sei que você me lê facilmente como um enorme e aberto livro.

Eu toco o anel de novo, hoje, sentado no lago observando os _kois._ Kusakabe é um espectro silencioso assombrando o território, uma sombra sempre presente nos cantos da minha visão. Eu me pergunto o que ele pensa de mim e você, algumas vezes. Eu me viro para perguntar a você, mas você não está lá. O jardim é desprovido de tudo menos de _sakuras_ dançantes no vento brincalhão, e, conforme elas rodopiam na sua própria dança, elas criam sombras de coisas que não estão ali. O gelado anel permanece gelado e cintilante contra minha pele.

O dia seguinte é um dia de balanço, preso dentro do quartel-general da Vongola. Apenas alguns poucos sofreram e ainda possuem insistentes machucados, e os meus foram tão inconsequentes que eles já estão agora praticamente curados. Sasagawa Ryohei é o que mais possui ferimentos, mas o desorientado herbívoro nunca deixa seu entusiasmo ser dissuadido por ferimentos ou dor. O homem é tão extremo quando possível.

Você senta ao meu lado, de novo no lugar vazio. Sawada Tsunayoshi congratula seu pequeno exército de leais soldados por um trabalho bem feito, e, como sempre, chove elogios e gratitude sobre um envergonhado Gokudera Hayato. Ao meu lado, você estala sua língua no que eu presumo ser dó do garoto, que usa tanto seu cérebro de herbívoro que quase não tem tempo para nenhuma outra coisa. A Vongola é mais do que sortuda de ter tal gênio, você murmura.

Mas eu não consigo ver onde o gênio está. Eu não consigo ver através da chatice que embaça meu julgamento. Gokudera Hayato anda me irritando, com esses olhos atentos e perfurantes, escuros como em reconhecimento de algo que eu não sei nada sobre. O animal se vira para Yamamoto Takeshi, hoje quieto e discreto, para sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido do espadachim. Eu observo atento, mas aqueles lábios quase não se movem. Yamamoto concorda com a cabeça.

Instintos nunca me falharam antes, e instintos me dizem que eles falam de nós. Eu tento olhar para você, mas você está sorrindo alegremente para o que quer que seja que Sawada está explicando; você é tão idiota quanto o resto deles. Olhos de esmeralda fluída se travam nos meus do outro lado da mesa e gelo adorna meu semblante; Gokudera Hayato é um pequeno bastardo atrevido por olhar pra mim daquele jeito. Você finge não perceber a crescente tensão, porque você sorri, mas tenta me acalmar deslizando seus dedos sobre os meus, entrelaçando-os para que eles fiquem ali, e os aperta para me confortar e tranquilizar.

Eu desvio meu olhar e me viro para latir para Sawada: "Seja rápido, herbívoro. Eu não tenho tempo para gastar com sua conversinha insignificante."

Mais meia hora eu aguento e então desisto e puxo minha mão para longe da sua. As portas estão totalmente abertas para mim quando eu caminho através delas para o corredor. Eu ando sem perceber para a solidão e conforto do templo de Namimori. Ali eu me sento por uma hora, duas, três, assistindo Hibird brincar com o estúpido gato peludo de Gokudera Hayato. O pássaro é mais resistente e mais astuto do que a boba criatura, é claro.

Horas passam e fico calmo e inquieto em turnos. Depois de algum tempo que eu começo a duvidar de que você vai se levantar e me seguir, mas logo você está de volta, uma quente e envolvente presença, me embalando por trás, seu peito contra minhas costas. Aqui é quieto e isolado; ninguém vai nos ver, ninguém vai ver, mesmo que nós nos tocamos e nos satisfaçamos de languido calor.

"Você estava sonhando na outra noite, Kyouya," você murmura contra minha orelha. "Sobre o que era?"

"No meu sonho você morreu," decidido e dolorosamente honesto é a afirmação que eu te dou, porque não há sentido em mentir, não para você – falsas palavras nunca passam despercebidas por você.

"Oh, Kyouya," um suspiro contra minha nuca, "oh, amado Kyouya. Eu nunca te deixaria. Nem pelo mundo, nem pelo universo. Nunca."

Eu nunca disse que eu acreditava em tais sonhos, mas eu aceito seus consolos, porque eles são dignos, porque eles me dão conforto. O coração de vidro está agora aquecido à sua temperatura, e o calor é glorioso e brilhante; mas mais um pouco, mais um pouco, e o coração de vidro vai se quebrar.

Gokudera Hayato se aproxima, finalmente, quando nós estamos indo em direção ao carro para irmos para casa e passar a noite. No ombro do herbívoro está o bebe, casual sério. Atrás, muito atrás, andando devagar como se com medo de atingir um limite, Yamamoto Takeshi está na sombra, carregando uma triste expressão e machucado, machucado olhar.

"O que foi?" eu lato. "Seja rápido."

O bebê permanece decidido como sempre, mas Gokudera Hayato balança sua cabeça. Em um quieto e rápido momento, os olhos de esmeraldas fluídas se levantam de novo, e Gokduera Hayato diz para mim, "Você precisa de ajuda."

Eu continuo quieto.

"Você precisa de ajuda. Você está obviamente com problemas, Hibari. Eu sei que você não gosta de ajuda, mas você–" e tudo que Yamamoto tem de fazer para silenciar o afobado homem é colocar uma calmante mão em seu ombro. Gokudera se recusa a encontrar meus olhos agora, e desvia o olhar; o mesmo faz Yamamoto; que estranho par de animais eles são. Eles de fato combinam um com o outro.

Eu me viro para o bebê; agora está em suas mãos, assim como sempre, resolver as coisas.

Reborn diz, "Hibari, você sabe que Dino está morto, não é?"

Eu pisco. "Do que você está falando? Ele está aqui ao meu lado."

"Kyouya."

Luz do sol.

"Kyouya, amor, acorda," eu pisco e você não está ali.

_Uma crença não é simplesmente uma ideia que a mente possui; é uma ideia que possui a mente._

_( Robert Bolton )_

**NOTAS DA ****TRADUTORA****:** Quando eu li essa fanfic, eu jamais imaginei que Dino estava morto. Ela me encantou porque foi maravilhosamente escrita (pelo menos eu acho) e possui um incrível jogo de palavras. Aliás, esse jogo de palavras foi um inferno para traduzir, e eu _sei_ que eu não fiz jus à fanfic original, mas eu tentei, de verdade. Agradecimentos à dandan (/u/2884266/) por ter betado pra mim! OBG ~.

_Koi_, para quem não sabe, é o peixe _Cyprinus_ _carpio_, conhecido popularmente como carpa chinesa.

POR FIM, essa fanfic foi escrita por Iluxia (/u/527508/) e ela foi muito gentil em me deixar traduzir. Caso tenham algum comentário ou pergunta ou sei lá, mandem pra ela! ~


End file.
